Absolute
by Elocinn
Summary: The Box is used to break misbehaving toys in Lotso's prison. Instead of Mr. Potato-Head, Lotso decides to send an outspoken cowgirl to face it first. Despite being his deluded self, Buzz finds himself acting upon a sensation believed to be forgotten.
1. You Decide

Having writer's block is not fun. So, to break it, I came up with this. Also, I feel the need to quench my thirst for angst for some awful reason. And to be mean to Jessie even though she's probably my favorite character. (3) Makes you love her more. Anyways...this will be a multiple chapter story, not too long, but long enough. This is a "what if" situation about the imprisonment scene (can you not tell I like that scene?). Read and tell me what ya think, please and thanx!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toy Story, Disney, Pixar, or any affiliated characters.

SPOILER: TS3. Sorta. If you haven't seen it, go see it already!

**

* * *

**

**You Decide**

She never gave up easily. Now was not an exception. The roughest, toughest cowgirl in the west vowed to resist a devious plot produced by a stuffed bear and his lackeys. Two of which, a robot and a rock toy, dragged her across the Butterfly Room's floor toward one of the storage bins settled on shelves. Jessie scraped her boots against the tiles, trying to gain some purchase. Finally, her feet managed to find some grip and she quickly took advantage of the opportunity.

Pushing herself up and surprising her captors, their hold weakened on her wrists. With an arousing 'heya,' she kicked the rock monster from her and swiftly rounded on the robot before he could recollect himself. Jessie barely thought. She merely acted on impulse and began to bolt away from the shelves, thrusting herself forward from a crouched position.

She didn't get very far. Something wrapped around her waist, suddenly and tightly. She yelled in shock as she was torn from the ground and suspended, upside-down, in the air. The cowgirl came face to face with a purple, glitter-speckled octopus, the one she had met earlier that day when they first arrived at Sunnyside Daycare.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" The octopus questioned smartly.

Without waiting for an answer, the tentacle binding Jessie abruptly launched her into the air. Before Jessie could scream, the same tentacle caught her again and instantly tossed her into an opened bin. It took the cowgirl a moment to recuperate and realize she had been caught. She looked up and noticed a familiar, robust figure standing in front of her cell. Her heart swelled and ached simultaneously.

"Buzz!" She cried desperately, tenderly placing a hand on the space ranger's shoulder. "We're your friends!"

He batted her hand away and glared fiercely at her.

"Spare me your lies, Temptress." Buzz snarled, beginning to push her basket in place. "Your emperor's defeated and I'm immune to your… _bewitching_ good looks."

Jessie winced as he emphasized 'bewitching.' She sighed helplessly as she watched him walk toward his 'leader,' Lotso. The caretaker turned prison warden watched amusedly over the success of the new toys' imprisonment. He eyed Big Baby as the doll carried Mr. Potato Head to a cell with his wife, the former spewing insults and curses. Lotso stepped forward.

"Not him." He ordered, pushing the basket closed just as the baby doll prepared to throw the frustrating toy inside. "I think this potato needs to learn himself some manners. Take him to The Box."

Big Baby began to walk toward the bathroom connecting the Butterfly and Caterpillar rooms. Mr. Potato Head squirmed in the baby doll's hands as the spud was elevated above his head, but could do nothing else to save himself. Suddenly, Big Baby slipped on a small puddle of water that littered the bathroom floor and lost his balance. Mr. Potato Head fell from his captor's hands, landing roughly on the ground. His left ear and right eye came loose and skidded several feet across the classroom floor. The plastic spud, however, did not try to run. He only chased after his parts, soon surrounded by five of Lotso's henchmen.

Lotso sighed as he watched the escapade.

"Lightyear, explain to the rest our overnight accommodations as we clean this up." He commanded as he limped over to the ruckus.

"Sir, yes sir!" Buzz saluted and began to march along the cells. "Prisoners will sleep in their cells. Any prisoner caught outside their cells spends the night in The Box. Roll call at dusk and dawn. Any prisoner who misses roll call spends the night in The Box. Prisoners do not speak unless spoken to. Any prisoner who talks back spends the night –"

"In The _Box, _we get it." Jessie growled, interrupting the ranger's speech.

Buzz whipped around, a flame of ire erupting on his expression, and charged toward her cell until his hands gripped the bars firmly.

"You _will _follow orders or you _will _face the consequences." He hissed every word, eyes narrowing to slits.

Jessie wanted to yell, to scream at him until her voice box throbbed. How could he act like this, to her no less? He had never directed his anger toward her before and now he issued it with full force. She couldn't get a darn sentence out of him for ten years and now he was threatening her without flinching! She didn't want to just yell at him, she wanted to yell at Lotso –at the world –for bringing such circumstances upon her and her family. It took every ounce of her sanity to keep quiet.

"Nothing? Good." Buzz snapped as he let go of the bars. He angrily stared at her for a moment, as if considering something, before his eyes darkened unexpectedly. "And keep that loud mouth of yours shut."

That did it. He had gone too far.

"The one that needs to keep his mouth shut is you, Buzz Lightyear!" Jessie roared, gripping the bars forcefully. "Talkin' nothin' but stupid nonsense about something that doesn't even exist! Get your darn little head outta space and bring it back down ta earth for all our sakes!"

Silence descended the entire room after the cowgirl's vibrant outburst. She breathed heavily, staring heatedly at the dumbstruck ranger standing a few feet away. With his mouth slightly open, he gawked at her, frozen in his spot. Nothing came to his mind, not a word, not a thought. Yet, a vague image glowed in his mind's eye. A blurry veil prevented him from discerning the image's contents, but his chest suddenly felt constricted. What was going on?

"Big Baby, put the potato in the basket." Lotso's deep voice brought everyone out of the stupor Jessie's yells had caused.

The baby doll obliged and once again picked up Mr. Potato Head, though somewhat confusedly. The strawberry-scented bear slowly made his way over to the cells again, eyeing the cowgirl intently. Under his stare, Jessie began to feel very nervous and very vulnerable. She backed away from the bars, clutching her hands to her chest as all signs of defiance and anger faded from her features. Lotso stopped just before her basket and suddenly grinned menacingly.

"I think someone else deserves some time in The Box." He commented, his gaze unfaltering. "Don't you think so, Lightyear?"

The space ranger numbly responded to his name, still caught up in his previous trance. He turned to see his commander's daunting gaze upon him, awaiting an answer. His eyes quickly shifted to Jessie, her body suddenly trembling and her eyes wide with panic. Her attitude changed in a matter of seconds, but why? Buzz stared at her for a long moment as she stared back, her emerald irises shimmering anxiously.

"Lightyear?" Lotso ripped him from his thoughts. "I asked what you thought."

He continued to watch her uneasily. She silently begged him, pleaded with him.

'_Please don't. Please. Anything but there.'_

"Lightyear!"

Buzz finally spoke.

"Whatever you wish, commander."


	2. Trust Your Feelings

Ugh. I write too dang much. R&R

Disclaimer/Spoilers: See Chapter 1.

* * *

**Trust Your Feelings**

Complete chaos erupted. As soon as Buzz finished his sentence, every prisoner in the room began to yell all at once. Different statements and questions mixed together into one loud and confusing uproar. Yet, Buzz could clearly hear his name intermingled in the mess of words. They all directed their comments to him and him alone. All their focus rested on him, whether angry or upset, shocked or disappointed. One, however, remained utterly still.

Jessie merely stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth set tightly into a frown. For several moments she stayed in that arrangement and the space ranger could not look away. Those emerald irises bore into his very soul and Buzz certainly felt he could never forget such a sight.

"Enough!" Lotso's voice resonated loudly over the screams, silencing the room.

Irritated and impatient, the bear strode over to Jessie's cell and yanked it open, sending the cowgirl to the floor of the basket.

"Big Baby, let's get this over with so I can sleep." He growled to the biggest of his henchmen.

Jessie instantly latched onto the metal bars, making herself as small as possible. When Big Baby reached in and clamped his hands on the cowgirl's back, Jessie resisted by pounding her feet against his plastic arms. The baby doll lost his grip on her and every time he tried to grab her again, she would kick him with swift ferocity. She refused to give in without a fight.

Lotso's annoyance peaked after Big Baby tried and failed a fourth time. He turned to the octopus toy standing to his right, slamming his cane against the floor.

"Stretch! Get her out of there, now!" He demanded.

"No, wait!"

Mr. Potato Head had yelled aloud, startling most of the toys around him. Grasping the bars of his cell, with his wife eyeing the scene frightfully behind him, the plastic spud averted all of his attention to Lotso.

"Take me instead." He insisted. "You were going to put me there anyway. I'll go in Jessie's place."

Buzz raised an eyebrow, but had no time to mull over the toy's plea as Lotso chuckled deeply.

"What? You think an _exchange_ will get her off the hook?" The bear mocked. "This little missy is too unruly for my tastes. She needs to learn how to be obedient to her superiors. Stretch, please proceed."

As the octopus progressed in wrenching Jessie from her cell, Buzz could not help but feel regret and uncertainty flow throughout him. The cowgirl's cries and screams made him rigid. The pit of his stomach twisted uncomfortably as Stretch roughly carried Jessie out of the room. He could only watch the scene unfold. Yet, despite her struggles, the cowgirl managed to glance back at him one last time.

His mind numbed. An image flashed before him, quick but slow enough for him to see a face, Jessie's face, smiling brightly, eyes shining, cheeks flushed–

"Lightyear."

The ranger stood automatically at attention, watching his commander approach him slowly.

"Watch them well." Lotso ordered, giving the inmates a side glare. "I don't want any funny business tonight."

Buzz saluted robotically.

"Yes, sir."

Deep down, however, he wasn't sure if he could follow that order.

* * *

An hour passed and another soon started. Buzz paced the same line for the hundredth time and continued to do so. The room had settled into an unnerving silence ever since Jessie's sentence to The Box. The tension of the air seemed to intensify with the passage of time and Buzz decided to keep his eyes averted from the prisoners he so dutifully guarded. He felt a consistent vibe of antipathy radiating from them.

Not one of them slept. Every time he risked a glance at the horse or the Barbie doll, they stared at him with distraught expressions. He tried to ignore them, naively reassuring himself they wished to trick him to help their "emperor." Though, Buzz grew increasingly anxious. Never before had so much…disappointment and frustration been directed toward him. What exactly had he done?

He about-faced to pace another lap when a small sound caught his ear. His head snapped up, noticing a slight disturbance in Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head's cell. One of the spuds had their back turned to him, whispering heatedly with the other. They obviously had a hard time keeping quiet. Sighing, Buzz walked toward them.

"What's going on over here?" The ranger's voice did not sound as authoritative as he had wished, falling flat on a tired and solemn note instead.

Mrs. Potato Head spun around quickly.

"N-nothing." She responded. "We're just talking."

Despite one of her eyes missing, Buzz could clearly see the elderly toy's troubled expression. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. He assumed her distresses had been caused by him, just like the other prisoners, but he still did not understand why.

"What are you talking about?" He persisted in his questioning, anger slowly igniting within him.

Mrs. Potato Head appeared uncertain, glancing toward her husband before speaking again.

"Just talking about the day, that's all." She tried to sound convincing, but her voice still held an irritating sadness.

"Oh really?" Buzz asked, an eyebrow rising. "Nothing more?"

On any normal day, the ranger would consider his actions unnecessary and rude. His annoyance, however, continued to build, somewhat out of his control. He grew upset, feeling so unsure and imperfect. Such feelings were alien to him and, though he would never admit it, they frightened him. What had he done? Why couldn't they just tell him?

"Yeah, nothing more, Light-snack." Mr. Potato Head came to his wife's rescue. "Nothing that would matter to you anyway."

"Why not?" Buzz cried loudly, no longer taking precautions to keep his voice down. "Why wouldn't it matter? You're the prisoners, yet I'm the one that feels guilty! What did I do?"

The couple gazed at him, somewhat startled yet still tentative. The ranger glanced around quickly, noticing the other inmates stared carefully at him as well. This only frustrated him further. He realized he was not receiving an answer anytime soon. Throwing up his hands, he prepared to return to his pace line.

"We were talking about Jessie."

He stopped mid-step. Just hearing Mrs. Potato Head say _her_ name sent shivers up his spine. He should have known. He wanted to forget what happened, push it aside so he could purge his doubt. Her absence affected him though, despite what he told himself. And the glance she gave him before she left…he couldn't remember anyone ever looking so hurt and helpless. The mere memory of it pierced his heart.

"This has to do with her punishment, am I correct?" Buzz turned slowly, looking for the female spud's reaction.

"Yes, honey. It does." Mrs. Potato Head reestablished her natural caring demeanor. "We are worried for her."

"I don't understand, though." Buzz admitted, forgetting he presided over these toys. "The Box is just an enormous sand box. There's nothing truly harmful in there."

"The darkness." A rougher voice reasoned and the ranger looked up toward Slinky, the stretchy dog. "Jessie has a terrible fear of darkness and closed spaces."

"Nyctophobia and claustrophobia." Hamm, the pink, slotted pig added smartly.

Buzz's eyes widened. No wonder why she looked so frightened.

"Why, exactly?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, deary. You already know." Mrs. Potato Head sighed.

"I do?" The ranger grew confused, glancing at the elderly toy warily.

"You've known Jessie for ten years, Buzz." Rex, the lizard-man, spoke next, quietly and sadly.

Buzz took a step back, bewilderment twisting his features. They gazed at him intently, expecting him to remember something he couldn't. He hadn't known her for more than two minutes, no longer ten years. What were they talking about? They just wanted to deceive him. Yet, the image of Jessie flickered in his mind again, her wide smile, her dazzling eyes, her flushed cheeks. His stomach suddenly fluttered and he jumped slightly in surprise. He never felt quite like that before. As he tried to decipher the new sensation that enveloped his stomach, his head began to ache from some unknown source.

"Why didn't you tell Commander Lotso about her fears?" Buzz pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to change the subject.

"I would not trust Lotso with that information." Mrs. Potato Head retorted quickly. "He would have no problem hurting her more so if he knew."

"But Commander–"

"Look, Lightyear, "Mr. Potato Head interrupted. "I don't know exactly what that furry air freshener did to you, but let me tell you, he's bad news. Even if we did tell him, it wouldn't have made a difference."

On the outside, the plastic potato appeared grumpy and irritable, but Buzz could sense something different underlined his temper. Maybe he felt guilty about what happened to Jessie; The Box was supposed to be his punishment, not hers. Whatever was eating him though began to chew on Buzz as well. His imagination began to run wild, picturing the cowgirl slipping toward insanity and her health fading every second in the darkness, never able to recover.

He shocked himself out of his revere, clutching his head tenderly as his headache intensified. His heart pounded as his chest tightened once again. It couldn't be true.

"I don't know if I should believe you." The space ranger admitted. "He has given me no reason to believe he means to harm anyone."

"Have we?" Slinky asked, previously observing the scene quietly. "You might not've been at the right angle to see his face, but when he decided to send Jessie to The Box, I saw nothin' but excitement on his face. It was…scary."

A neigh agreed with him. The horse, the only prisoner who did not speak, nodded his head forlornly as he gazed at Buzz with large, wholesome eyes. He had seen it too.

The ranger's hardened features softened and he looked toward the ground. Slinky was right. None of the toys tried to do him any harm. Their emotions seemed true enough and they greatly cared for one another. In fact, that's all they seemed to care for at the moment.

He suddenly felt responsible for Jessie's suffering and he hated the feeling. His stomach fluttered again, but shame weighed heavily on his heart. He pressed a hand against his chest plate, but the discomfort did not recede.

"Please, Buzz," Mrs. Potato Head called gently. "You have to help Jessie."

"What?" He nearly yelped. "Why? How?"

"You're the only one who can." She implied, giving him a small smile. "And you need to right the wrongs."

Buzz furrowed his brow, but soon agreed with her assertion. He needed to fix this, all of this. Most importantly, he needed to help Jessie. At the moment of his revelation, he felt much lighter and stronger. The, what was the term…the butterflies in his stomach swirled about and the new sensation enlivened him greatly. He was making the right decision and that was all the encouragement he needed.

"I'll save her," He promised, "I'll save her, and then I'll save you all."

"I know you will." Mrs. Potato Head smiled brightly before lowering her voice, as if to talk to herself. "I always hoped your love for her would be absolute, no matter what happened."

Buzz, despite turning to walk away, heard the majority of the comment.

"You hoped I what?" He whipped around swiftly.

"Oh, nothing dear." The elderly toy laughed heartily. "Run along quickly before sunrise."

Still befuddled, the space ranger headed for the unlocked hallway door. The night just kept getting longer and longer.


	3. The Box

It's amazing what you can come up with on the spot. I don't know if the "psychological" bits of this story are overshadowing the main plot too much. They are very important when it comes to the characters, but I just want to know if I'm doing too much.

I personally want to thank all of the people who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. Do not think your generosity goes unnoticed. I appreciate it very much. ^^ Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER/SPOILERS: See chapter 1

* * *

**The Box**

Panting, Buzz pressed himself as flat as possible against the brick wall behind him, the paths of the prison spotlights barely missing him and instead falling upon the enormous bushes clouding his location. Sighing in relief, he glanced around the perimeter. Guards combed most of the prison's grounds, either searching with–or what looked like–flashlights and trucks with bright headlights. The ranger pressed his lips together. He had underestimated this older branch of Star Command.

His mission, so far, proved to be quite difficult. The Caterpillar Room's hallway door remained unlocked from when the ranger first entered the main detainment room and captured the so-called prisoners. However, vehicles patrolled the hallways every few minutes. Luckily, the library was positioned just across the hall. Commander Lotso had given him instructions on where to find essential objects and tools to make his guarding process easier, which included a universal key which opened all the doors in the prison building. All he needed to do was ask The Bookworm.

The small caterpillar creature grumbled about the time and the disturbance of his beauty sleep when Buzz approached him, not caring much about why the space ranger wanted the key. That had been the easiest task. Getting out of the building, on the other hand, became the major obstacle. The only door he could exit from without causing a major conflict was the back door, right next to the Butterfly Room.

Buzz soon realized that, despite Commander Lotso's personal intentions, whether good or bad, the bear knew how to set up an advanced security system. The door to the Butterfly Room was open a crack and just beyond it, several toys slept, unconsciously awaiting an alarm or noise from the hallway. The ranger had glanced inside from a distance, noticing Commander Lotso sleeping on a recliner.

That's when he saw it. In his peripherals, Buzz detected a small, bright red light shining from the ceiling. A security camera. The ranger froze as he stared at it, looking closely for any sort of movement. Nothing happened, at least, not to his knowledge. He knew he was being watched, though. Buzz soon remembered the toys guarding the prison still considered him an authoritative figure. Thinking quickly, he carefully held up the key he clutched in his left hand and waved it at the camera. See, he had permission to leave…well, sort of.

Even after he ventured outside, Buzz decided to remain hidden in a few bushes beside the door. He hid the key under a large rock, knowing he would probably lose it as he continued his mission. After avoiding another spotlight, he moved along the line of bushes carefully until he spotted a silhouetted rectangle against the moonlight, The Box. He only had to figure out how to reach his destination without getting caught.

Cameras observed the outside areas as well, designated by their tiny red lights. Buzz took a moment to calculate their trajectories. Luckily, only one seemed to solely focus on The Box, the one above his head. After analyzing and determining the best routes to take, he began phase two of his mission, reach The Box undetected.

Buzz hustled toward the cinderblock walls surrounding the perimeter of the prison. Twice he had to avoid the spotlights and did so skillfully by ducking behind random objects. Once he dove into the hedges lining the edge of the walls, he quietly and vigilantly ran within them until he positioned himself directly behind The Box. The camera would not see him approach.

As he began to step out from the safety of the hedges, he hesitated. Suddenly, everything seemed wrong. Doubt began to eat away at his resolve and soon fear replaced it. If he proceeded with the mission, he would be betraying his commanding officer, betraying Star Command. He gawked at the thought, realizing all those years of service would go down the drain in a simple flush. Who exactly was he doing this for anyway? The prisoners? They could very well have lied about everything. Himself? He barely knew the cowgirl no longer…felt anything for her like Mrs. Potato Head claimed. Every one of Buzz's nerves screamed at him to end the stupid charade he had so foolishly jumped into. He backed away from the edge of the hedges and turned to head back toward the prison. Rage began to consume him as he heavily marched forward. He had had enough.

White-hot pain immediately erupted in his head. The ranger fell to his knees, pressing his hands against his temples and shutting his eyes tightly. Nothing he did eased the throbbing that racked his toy brain. In his heart, a battle ensued, Space Ranger versus toy. They fought each other in, what he presumed, was a familiar clash. Weakness spread throughout him and he shuddered inwardly, begging for the agony and the turmoil to stop. Just as he felt he would black out, his mind began to relay a slideshow of memories long forgotten.

He recognized all of them. Each prisoner…no…toy appeared to him as clear as a cloudless day. Names matched the faces, but that was all he could recall. Nevertheless, every vision slowly lessened the pain in his head and the confusion in his heart. Instinctively, he reached further into his memory, searching for a particular countenance and soon enough, all he saw was Jessie. Just like that, his aches ceased completely and his heart beat slowed. He could breathe easy again.

Reluctantly opening his eyes, Buzz found himself leaning against a wooden wall of The Box. He did not allow himself to think. Pressing his hands underneath a lip of the lid, he pushed with all his might until it opened several inches. Peering inside, he saw nothing but mounds of sand and darkness.

"Jessie?" He shouted in a whisper.

Nothing happened. He could not make out any noise or any movement. His stomach lurched uneasily.

"Jessie." Buzz tried again, calling just above a whisper.

At first, he thought he was imagining things, but after a moment or two, he caught sight of a silhouetted figure just beyond the beam of moonlight which shined into the sandbox.

"Come on, Jessie." He encouraged gently. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She sat still for a moment before gradually crawling into the light. He frowned heavily at the sight of her. All the color had drained from her face, the pasty white shade plaguing her features intensifying in the moonlight. Her emerald eyes were clouded and dull and her thin frame shook sporadically. Her expression remained somewhat distant as she looked up to him, but it quickly shifted toward disbelief.

Buzz bit his lip slightly. She did not trust him, probably convinced he would hurt her again. He felt utterly ashamed of himself, but the ranger knew he had to try to make amends. He would never forgive himself if he didn't. Hefting the lid onto one arm, he held his other out to her.

"I promise you," He tried to sound as sincere as possible, "I won't hurt you, not again. Please."

The cowgirl watched him warily for a moment before reaching out and taking his hand. Elated, he quickly grasped her hand tightly and began to pull her over the side. Jessie let him guide her, whether because she began trusting him again or because she just wanted to get out of The Box, he didn't know. Once she was clear of the lid, he carefully closed up the sandbox.

When Buzz turned to face Jessie, he noticed she had fallen to her knees. Worried, he kneeled by her side, cautiously placing a hand on her back. She trembled terribly, her fears still influencing her stability and state of mind. The space ranger could see she would not be able to hold her own just yet. They were pushing time, though; the night would not last forever.

"I-is it ok if I c-carry you?" He asked Jessie quietly. Whoa, since when did he have a stuttering problem?

She glanced at her surroundings, noticing the spotlights and the trucks continuously patrolling the playground. Turning to him, she eventually nodded her head. Buzz picked her up and cradled her bridal-style, making sure he had a strong hold on her before nimbly heading toward the hedges once again.

Jessie firmly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Buzz stiffened and a blush swiftly crept onto his cheeks. He never had a female figure so close to him before. It felt so bizarre. What unnerved him the most, however, was the fact that he _enjoyed_ the closeness. Mrs. Potato Head's words replayed in his head.

'_I always hoped your love for her would be absolute…_'

Buzz glanced down to the cowgirl in his arms, relieved to see a bit of color returning to her face. He had to admit, her appearance did display a rare loveliness and she backed it up too with her fiery personality. He nearly jumped when the fluttering sensation in his stomach returned. Honestly, he had no idea what to do about the new emotion he felt. He had conquered fear, pain, and grief, but love was an untouched territory. He wanted to believe all he felt was admiration for Jessie, but he knew something else occupied his heart. That something began to scare him.

The two eventually managed to reach the bushes just outside the door Buzz used earlier. He carefully set the cowgirl onto her feet to grab the hidden key. As he prepared to open the door, he urged Jessie to come closer so he could whisper instructions to her.

"We're going to have to quickly run inside, toward the left, to avoid the security camera as much as possible." The space ranger explained. "We can get past the Butterfly Room easily, but we'll have to be quiet. Are you ready?"

"No."

Buzz stumbled mid-jump. Startled, he quickly twisted toward Jessie. She kept her eyes on the ground, her shoulders slumped, and her arms limp, but her face donned a steady, dismal frown. She hissed her first word of the night with a quiet anger, an emotion that happened to reveal itself then and there. Balling her plastic hands into fists, Jessie snapped her head up, her emerald irises flaring dangerously at the ranger.

"I won't ever be ready to go anywhere with you."


	4. Obstacles

Ok, this chapter kicked my you-know-what. I literally wrote and rewrote it three times with separate ideas and approaches. Omg. I honestly feel like Buzz sometimes, analyzing way too freaking much. So, if this chapter stinks, I'm really, really sorry. ^^U

Thank you so much again to my reviewers. Remember, if you have an idea, don't hesitate to write it down! You never know what it'll turn into! ;)

DISCLAIMER/SPOILER: See chapters 3, 2, and 1.

* * *

**Obstacles**

Honestly, Jessie could not tell what was and was not real. She could not fully determine what or who she faced, especially not the cooperative Buzz Lightyear that stood gaping in front of her. In the hour that she endured in the tight darkness of The Box, her fears had conditioned her state of mind, even her personality. Disillusionment conquered her thoughts, creating formidable and unsightly images and scenarios. The order of events that led to her imprisonment in The Box cycled over and over again in her mind. Nothing felt right and comfort seemed like a distant memory. Everything around her wanted to harm her, to enclose every inch of space she had until she could no longer breathe through her non-existent lungs. Especially him.

Only a few moments ago, the world brightened and released its hold on her. A familiar figure opened up her cage and gave her a source of light and a sense of protection. He handled her just as gently as always and stuttered only in her presence. _Her _Buzz had rescued her from the bottomless pit the darkness opened up beneath her.

Yet, something felt different. She did not recognize his posture, his voice, and his actions. Then Jessie realized she had fooled herself. No, that wasn't him; he wasn't hers. The deluded space ranger could never be the Buzz she knew and loved.

Yes, he had freed her and brought her safely back toward the prison, but she could picture an assault from Lotso and his gang occurring and as they gleefully tortured her, Buzz would watch proudly and smugly. She didn't know what the ranger planned to do with her or where he intended to take her, but wherever that location was, she refused to follow. This Buzz wanted to traumatize her further, just as he accomplished before.

"J-Jessie, I…"

Buzz tried to speak, but found the task surprisingly difficult. He should have expected such a reaction from the cowgirl, but the fierceness integrated into her refusal to follow him caught him off guard. He searched his memory banks to remember her personality better. From what he could recall, anger rarely influenced her actions, let alone her thoughts. However, rarely did not mean never. He gulped silently, realizing he better put out at least some of the wildfire he ignited.

"L-look, I understand why you're upset," Buzz began slowly, "and I know what I did was unforgivable, but I promise you I–"

"No you don't." Jessie snapped, not willing to listen to the rest of his comment. "You don' understand anythin'."

Even her voice sounded vicious, like an animal's growl. The ranger could only stare hopelessly into her hardened eyes, trying to find a trace of the softness they displayed back in the Caterpillar Room. As he looked closer, however, he noticed a heavy cloudiness dimming the emerald shine her eyes normally exhibited. Buzz could instantly tell her thought process was not fully collected or sensible. She wasn't in her right mind. Some things had altered her mannerisms since her punishment and the ranger couldn't help but suspect her phobias were the culprits. He would have to handle the conversation carefully.

"No, I don't understand." Buzz admitted, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I truly don't. But you have to believe me when I say I'm not proud of my decision."

The cowgirl gazed at him suspiciously. He still did not act like her Buzz. He admitted defeat too easily and too confidently for her tastes. Jessie narrowed her eyes. She refused to fall for whatever game he tried to get her to play.

"Do you think I'm some sorta fool?" She growled. "Don't try to win me over. I won't fall for it."

"I'm not trying to–"

"And you keep trying." The cowgirl threw up an arm, exasperated.

Buzz grew increasingly frustrated, gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists

"I want to help you!" He cried. "I didn't disobey my commanding officer because I felt like what he did to you was right! I might have agreed with him previously, but I realized I was wrong!"

The whole event that started the night's escapade felt as if it occurred years ago. With so many new memories pouring into his mind as of late, the ranger could barely remember what he truly thought when Lotso had him determine Jessie's punishment. His beliefs and point of views had changed drastically since then, though. Why couldn't she understand that?

"I don't believe you!" Jessie ignored his refutes. "You think that a change makes everything all better, huh? During his playtimes, Andy taught me well enough that things don't always appear as they seem. For all I know, you could be takin' me back to that darn jail cell again to rot. I can't trust you!"

Her last declaration pierced his heart. Her words cruelly abused him, but her expression hit him mercilessly. Fear colored in the ire lining her features, a fear, not of the darkness or of closed spaces, but of him. She feared him. Before, her horrors did not have a definite shape, but now, whenever Jessie would feel frightened, she would see his face. Not Lotso's, not Big Baby's, his. Buzz did not want to believe he could cause such pain, but he did and not to just anyone, but to the girl he had begun to utterly adore. Only then did he realize what he had truly done when he agreed with Lotso's decision.

"Y-you're right." He had to force the words out of his clogged throat. "Y-you can't t-trust me. You shouldn't. I-I don't…I don't d-deserve it."

He stepped up to the wall and leaned a hand heavily against it, rubbing his temple with his other hand. Jessie's features did not soften, but she did not respond to his comments. An uncomfortable silence encircled them as the cowgirl studied the space toy closely. His voice had sounded strained and dejected, as if a wave of depression suddenly consumed him. Yet, he still stood tall. Even as he propped himself on the wall, he did not slouch or slump his posture. His legs kept him standing and his balance never wavered. He did nothing to emphasize his dismay. It appeared only on his countenance. His actions surprised her. They paralleled those of the old Buzz, almost exactly.

It didn't occur to her at first, but Jessie could suddenly feel her fears beginning to dissipate. Her raging heart and bewildered mind slowed to an eased pace, functioning normally once again. Her sight cleared and her breathing evened out as the enraged fire that burned within her began to weaken. The heavy shadow that veiled her mind finally lifted, all because of a certain realization.

Buzz had never changed. Yes, his disposition and his purposes differed, but the deluded Buzz and the old Buzz shared so many characteristics. His personality and attitude stayed true and Jessie convinced herself that, given enough time and effort, the space toy could return to his normal self. That ability would remain absolute within him, no matter how deluded he became.

The cowgirl carefully walked toward Buzz's form, twiddling her fingers together nervously. With her mind cleared, she could feel an onslaught of butterflies tickling her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand tenderly on the ranger's shoulder.

"Buzz…" Her quiet voice barely broke the silence.

He didn't move, continuing to massage his forehead. Pursing her lips, she tugged his shoulder lightly, trying to get him to turn toward her.

"Buzz, I didn't mean…" Jessie raised her volume. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just…confused, upset, and–"

"Afraid?"

Jessie paused, her mouth open. She furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, but I'm not anymore. I overreacted."

She could tell he would not forgive himself easily. Her other hand proceeded to tug at his arm until he willingly let her rotate him in her direction.

He kept his gaze far from hers. He couldn't understand why she suddenly wanted to talk to him, why she was apologizing when he started the whole mess that occurred earlier. He silently refused to hurt her again, though. Looking at her would only break his morale further.

The ranger froze when her hand touched his face. In a mere second, his guilt and dismay shifted into nervousness and embarrassment. Forgetting his personal vow, he gazed upon her face. Fully flushed and enlivened once again, he gladly watched her features curve into a small smile. Buzz returned the gesture for a moment, but frowned confusedly when he felt an unusual heat rise to his cheeks. Jessie giggled at his reaction. This only caused the flushed color of his plastic to deepen, but he soon grew serious. He was delighted by the change in the mood, but one thing needed to be settled first.

"I still feel I should apologize immensely for my previous actions toward you." Buzz spoke up before something else distracted his apology. "I am sorry for hurting you."

"You didn' mean to." Jessie corrected pointedly. "I was just so afraid I had lost my…the old Buzz."

The old Buzz, the toy he was supposed to be. He could not help but envy him a bit. He seemed to have everything figured out, especially with Jessie.

"But I was wrong to take that out on ya." The cowgirl continued, oblivious to Buzz's thoughts. "I mean, there's not much of a difference between ya both. You're still one in the same."

And for the second time that night, Buzz heard Mrs. Potato Head's voice in his head.

'…_you're love for her would remain absolute…'_

Only then did he understand what the elderly spud meant. His growing affections for Jessie were based upon the love his old self felt for her. Was it true though? How could he know for sure?

The blush on his cheeks deepened and his eyes widened all of a sudden. Jessie immediately noticed his antics and gave him a questioning look. He quickly gave her a wide grin, trying to dissuade her suspicions, but the cowgirl would not be left out. Before she could open her mouth, however, Buzz's lips smoothly covered hers.

That time, her eyes widened. Jessie could not entirely register what was occurring before she involuntarily kissed him back. Her instincts encouraged her to savor what she waited ten years to experience. He boldly wrapped his arms around her waist as she kept a hand on his cheek while the other leisurely slid up his arm. The kiss remained gentle, but so much passion and understanding transferred between the two.

Jessie knew this Buzz would always be her Buzz. Buzz knew this cowgirl would always be his love. No obstacle would ever come between them.

The area was suddenly enveloped by an intense beam of light. The toys jumped apart, squinting against the bright luminosity that surrounded them. His defensive instincts kicking in, Buzz pulled Jessie behind him and prepared to firmly, yet blindly, stand his ground against their assailants.

"Well, hello there." A deep voice chuckled mockingly. "Isn't it a little late for you two to be havin' fun?"

There stood Lotso, the Sunnyside warden himself, silhouetted against a Tonka truck's headlights. His face twisted into a malicious grin.

"Take her inside." He called to a group of toys behind him. "I'll personally deal with the traitor."


	5. Try Again

Oi vey. Yay for life starting again! X( Anyways, thank you all to everyone who read this story, favored, etc. I truly appreciate your feedback. I'm sure I'll be back, so don't ya worry. I love writing (a little too much, I might add). Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER/SPOILER: See Chap 1, 2, 3, 4.

EDIT: Keep forgetting to add the stupid line dividers...

* * *

**Try Again**

For the third time that night, Buzz found himself in Sunnyside's makeshift library. He sat in the same Lego chair he woke up in when Lotso brought him out of hyper-sleep. Strange binding devices called pipe cleaners tied his wrists together behind his back and his ankles to the chair's front legs. A single light flared above his head as the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. But he didn't struggle or yell, he merely sat there, waiting for whatever punishment his 'commanding officer' had in store for him.

He did not regret what he did. He did not care about what the pink fluff of stuffing planned to do to him for betrayal; he would not take back anything that happened that night. He dared to not return to their side, either. Whether they were Star Command associates or not, he would not degrade himself as he had before. They could torture him all they wanted; he refused to give in.

Throughout the entire time since his and Jessie's capture, Buzz willingly followed orders from the Sunnyside toys. Only once did he struggle against them. When they reentered the building, he aggressively wondered what Lotso planned to do with Jessie as they led her in a different direction.

"Oh, don't you worry 'bout her." Lotso had sneered in response. "I suggest you worry about yourself."

When they brought him into the library, he grew confused. But, as much as the room seemed unlikely to act as a place to torture victims, Buzz assumed it could very well store its own dangerous instruments.

He sat for several minutes, zoning as he stared blankly at the lamp's base. Soon enough, however, the ranger heard voices drift into the room. Refocusing his attention, he could see Lotso's large form and his second-in-command's short and small figure. They quietly strode into the light and stood over the action figure.

"Where is Jessie?" Buzz would not wait for them to speak first.

The bear huffed, frustration mixing with amusement. He shook his head slightly and leaned on his cane with two paws.

"Ya know, I'm disappointed in you Lightyear." Lotso began casually. "We give you everything you'll ever need and we make you a high ranking officer in this part of Star Command. Yet, you disobey our system and use our gifts to your advantage."

"I honestly don't believe you have any associations with Star Command." Buzz retorted. "Impersonating a military organization is an intergalactic offense."

"Wow, Ken." Another toy commented beyond Buzz's sight. "He's worse then you are about your clothes."

The said doll whipped around and readied to defend himself when Lotso grabbed him by the shoulder and harshly spun him back. Rubbing his arm, Ken hesitantly glanced up to his superior. All amusement had left the bear's face.

"You can spew regulations and laws to me all you want, but not one of them is gonna make a difference."

Buzz nearly choked from taking a huge waft of the bear's strong strawberry stench as Lotso placed his ominous expression mere inches away from the ranger's. The space toy stood his ground and glared just as fiercely. If only looks could kill.

"Where is she?" Buzz repeated through clenched teeth.

"What does it even matter to you?" Lotso chuckled humorlessly. "You don't even know the girl! She coulda been foolin' you the entire time, using you to escape! So careless!"

The ranger's gaze hardened, looking to the floor as if it would provide any reassurances. In his heart, the space ranger began to reengage combat with Andy's toy. He felt so confident and sure before, but a few words began to change his mind. Why did his emotions have to be so unstable?

His head nearly exploded again. Writhing against his bonds, the toy had no means to quell the sudden pain. It ignited with the same intensity as it had when he second-guessed himself before rescuing Jessie. He couldn't feel, couldn't think. And there she was again. The cowgirl's face lit up his entire mind, her wide smile, her dazzling eyes, her flushed cheeks… As he hoped, the throbs began to ebb and his mind cleared. Lord, he really needed to stop doubting himself.

"You know what, she could have." Buzz sarcastically agreed with Lotso's previous comment as he calmed his recuperating body. "But at least she doesn't need twenty henchmen to do her dirty work for her."

He could have sworn Lotso's eye twitched. Rigid with anger, the bear did not move an inch as he snarled to Ken.

"Get me that damn manual."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potato Head. I'm fine." Jessie sighed, pulling her knees against her chest as she idly listened to the voices of the other toys call out to her from beyond her basket-cell.

She hadn't been in the Caterpillar Room for two seconds before the rest of Andy's toys began fretting over her condition. Barbie and Mrs. Potato Head asked dozens of questions Jessie did not want to answer. The men interjected some time or another, but otherwise kept their inquiries at a minimum. Yet, they cared about her well being and she did her best to acknowledge each of them.

"You don't need anything?" Mrs. Potato Head pressed on.

"No, but thank you."

That wasn't entirely true. The cowgirl did not need a physical object to calm her upset nerves. All she needed was to know what happened to Buzz. Lotso's lackeys simply brought her back to the Caterpillar Room and returned her to her cell, leaving Chunk to solely guard the room. Nearly a half hour passed since then.

"What happened to Buzz?"

Hamm must've read her mind.

"I don't know." Jessie admitted forlornly. "I really wish I knew."

"Did he escape?" Rex asked, slightly hopeful.

"No, they found us both…trying to get back inside." The cowgirl resolved to keep their kiss a secret. The time wasn't right.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Potato Head gasped, pressing a shaking hand to her face. "What did I do?"

"Whaddya mean?" Jessie wondered nervously, surprised by the spud's uncharacteristically distressed attitude.

"Oh, this is all my fault." The elderly toy cried. "If only I hadn't convinced him to go against Lotso…but I was so afraid for you, honey."

The conflicted woman wailed again, leaning on her husband who cautiously rubbed her back.

"So, wait." Jessie called, pausing only for a moment. "He didn't come for me on his own?"

Only silence answered her question. She could see the others glancing at one another uncomfortably. The cowgirl stepped up to the cell bars and grasped them, furrowing her brows and glancing at each of them expectantly.

"In a way, he did." Slinky took the initiative to answer her. "We kinda just…pushed him along a bit. Needed to trust us guys and gals first."

"But rest assured," Barbie added sweetly, "He trusted us because of you."

Jessie's face fell again as her hands impulsively reached for the end of her braid. It was her fault, right from the beginning. When she chose Sunnyside as their future, she started a chain of events that slowly began to unravel what held her together. No, not the dyed cloth that shaped her figure, but the family that shaped her life. Yet, it hurt her worse when she realized she inadvertently caused Buzz's transformation. And she had _hated_ him at one point.

A distressing cry slipped quietly from her lips before she covered her mouth quickly. She nearly tripped as she backed against the shelf's wall, tugging on her braid roughly. He might have sent her to The Box, but she had taken away everything from him, his beliefs, his memories, his feelings. She probably destroyed whatever relationship they could have had.

With her mind so focused on her thoughts, Jessie's body instinctively compensated for her dismay, causing her to hyperventilate. The other toys immediately recognized the sound.

"Jessie, honey, what happened?" Mrs. Potato Head called, alarmed. "Is the space too tight?"

The cowgirl didn't answer. Bullseye whimpered as he pressed his nose against his cage apprehensively, trying to get his friend to react.

"We'll get you a bigger space." The elderly spud proceeded to yell to Chunk. "Hey, rocky! She needs to be put in a bigger basket!"

"It's…it's m-my fault..." Jessie's voice was almost inaudible. "G-gone b-because of…of me…"

"What is she talkin' about?" Mr. Potato Head raised a brow.

His wife ignored him as she hastily pushed him out of her way, straining her body to see Jessie's cell. She knew.

"Jessie, it's not your fault. Not anyone's. And…I guess…not mine either. Dear, there was nothing wrong about your decision to come here. You did it because you cared for us. We sent Buzz out after you because we care for you, including him. I hoped he would return to his normal self if he did. I'm assuming it worked a little bit." Mrs. Potato Head paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. Jessie's hyperventilating stopped at least. "Honey, everything that's happened is Lotso's doing. Forget about what happened. Right now, you need to get Buzz back while there's time. Only you have the capability to bring him back."

"Why?" Jessie nearly choked on her words.

"Because he loves you, dear."

That's when it hit her. She realized the true monster behind their suffering was in the shape of a large, fluffy, pink dictator. Lotso's prison, Lotso's lackeys, Lotso's punishment; all of Sunnyside reeked with his name. Before, the cowgirl could not wrap her mind around the fact that the bear was the physical presence of their misery. But she could finally understand how he underlined his cruel influence through separate objects, especially The Box. The Box was used to break "misbehaving" toys in Lotso's prison. In a way, it nearly broke them all. It made them all believe they were to blame, that something they did caused the rest of them pain. It was their fault, but really, it was Lotso's. The bear could skillfully demoralize toys' minds.

And Buzz was _still_ in the line of fire.

"We have to save him…" Jessie muttered to herself. "I need him back…"

The hallway door slammed open. Every toy in the room jumped in surprise, staring wide-eyed at the procession walking into the room. Lotso led his pack on his 'private' dump truck, his face littered with ominous eyes and a smug smile. Jessie cautiously made her way to the end of her cell and gazed at him with a hard glare. When the group reached the opening in front of the cells, the bear stepped off and casually placed both hands on his walking stick. The other Sunnyside toys filled in around him, offering an intimidating representation of his power. An unsettling silence filled the air, which quickly grew heavier as the bear smirked.

"How'r y'all doin'?" He asked amusedly. "Seems like the sun's about to pop up any moment now. The start to a new day."

Not one of Andy's toys spoke. They merely glared at him unanimously. Lotso decided to continue.

"Now, I have a proposition for all of y'all." He began heartily. "We all know what happened last night. I admit, it was clever. But it won't happen again." His expression hardened almost immediately. "If y'all can agree to follow our rules and pay your dues from now on, we can act like last night never happened. Completely and absolutely."

The bear turned to Jessie, staring her down with a daunting gaze. He was daring her to resist. Jessie would have none of it.

"Where is Buzz?" The cowgirl demanded, ignoring the offer completely.

At this, Lotso sneered once again. Without further comment, he tapped his cane onto the ground twice. Movement erupted in the back of the crowd as a toy ran and exquisitely flipped into the air before landing next to the bear. Suddenly staring at them with cold azure eyes was Buzz Lightyear.

Jessie gasped and placed a hand to her chest.

"No…" She groaned.

"Are these the prisoner's, Commander Lotso?" Buzz inquired in a formal tone.

"Yes they are, captain." Lotso answered, still grinning. "You will be guarding them later tonight."

"Yes, sir." The space toy saluted.

They had reset him again. Somehow, some way, they managed to turn him into a deluded drone once again. All the progress they made to bring him back did not matter anymore. Jessie felt numb as she watched Lotso triumphantly eye her with a mocking salute before climbing into the dump truck.

"Come on, Lightyear." He called to the ranger. "You're needed at Star Command."

As Buzz turned to join his commander, his eyes caught sight of intense emerald irises staring at him. He paused and glanced at Jessie miserably hanging onto the metal bars of her cell. Then she saw it. A flicker, a small, quick flicker shinned in his eyes as his face blanked. His reaction lasted no longer than a few seconds, but she had seen it. Recollection. He recognized her.

The moment passed and Buzz proceeded to give her a confused glare. Not wanting to keep his commanding officer waiting, however, he jumped onto the truck next to Lotso. The other Butterfly toys climbed on as well and soon enough, the bear addressed the prisoners one last time.

"Y'all better get ready." He advised. "You've got a play date with destiny!"

With that, the dump truck sped out of the room and into the bathroom, the door shutting swiftly behind them. Silence once again descended the room.

"So what do we do?" Hamm asked tiredly, stuck unwillingly in his basket.

"They reset Buzz again." Mr. Potato Head snapped. "There's nothing we _can _do."

Jessie suddenly hoisted herself into the air and kicked her cell open, climbed out, and landed perfectly onto the thin tile floor. She faced the bathroom door before turning to the others.

"We'll switch him back." She concluded simply.

"How?" Slinky questioned confusedly.

The cowgirl glanced into all of their eyes, noticing distress, annoyance, and hopelessness. Yet, she gave them a confident smile, a smile they had not seen for a while.

"Because he's still the same ol' Buzz." Jessie declared elatedly. "He'll remain absolute."

She brought him back once. She would do it again.

* * *

And that's where Toy Story 3 will pick up the rest of the story. I tried my best to get this "alternate time" to meet back up with the original plot. So, let me know what ya think. Thanks again! :)


End file.
